


Contingencies

by Razdraz



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razdraz/pseuds/Razdraz
Summary: The last time Tony was here, only one floor up, he had given the order to shoot Captain America. Or rather, he hadn’t not given it.





	Contingencies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap-IM Tiny RB Round 10: Union](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040401) by [faite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite). 



> I should have posted this here immediately after I posted it on my tumblr, but I forgot haha. Please feel go look at the absolutely amazing art that inspired this ficlet

_This used to be an amusement park._ Tony thought, as he walked slowly across the concrete floor. He was in what must have been the food hall, back when things like that still existed. It was largely gutted, old picnic tables pushed against the walls and flyers for a show that never happened were scattered along the floor. 

Despite everything, Tony still managed a spark of indignation at the carelessness of it all. You’d think the so-called New World Order would have managed to sweep. Then again, janitors were probably in short supply nowadays.

The last time Tony was here, only one floor up, he had given the order to shoot Captain America. Or rather, he hadn’t not given it. He had watched from an unfortunately safe distance as Steve fought like a man possessed against men he had once fought for.

They had discussed this exact scenario months prior. The early morning light streaming in from Tony’s penthouse windows had made Steve’s hair glow and the topic of potential death by firing squad somehow softer – a hypothetical instead of an inevitability.

That hadn’t made the moment any easier.

By the time Tony reached the roof, having left footprints in the thick dust in his wake, the temperature had dropped noticeably. The wind cut through his laughably thin uniform and he flipped the collar of his coat up higher.

Tony watched the shadows across the street move and flicker. They reminded him of when he was sixteen and, more than a little drunk, he rode an indoor roller-coaster for the first time. It wasn’t as fast or thrilling as the towering behemoths that once existed, but the dark was oppressive. Mirrors lined the walls. During the sharper turns lights would strobe, faster and faster, until Tony watched, fascinated, as his own moving hands seemed to start and stall in space and time.

There was the soft sound of displaced leaves and air behind Tony and the shadows stilled. He didn’t have to turn to see Steve, in his mind’s eye, pushing back his cowl and mussing his hair.

“There’s more coming, Steve.”

Steve moved closer, sighed, and heat rushed to Tony’s eyes. _It’s been months,_ he didn’t say. _I miss you. I’m slipping. I’m dreaming of whiskey again_. Tony blinked, and blinked, and _blinked_ and got the fuck over it.

“There always is, Tony.”

A touch to Tony’s elbow and he finally turned. The press of Steve’s forehead to his own, the heat of Steve’s breath against his lips as he spoke made the ache in Tony’s chest settle a little and he closed his eyes.

“This will be over soon.” Tony wondered if Steve knew he was lying.

They’d have to move soon. They’d already been still for too long, if Tony was being honest with himself. Three of the escape routes he had planned for Steve were now already impossible.

“Yeah,” Tony pushed everything but Steve out of his mind. _Ten more minutes_ , he thought, desperately. _Just give him ten more minutes and he’ll go back_. “I know.”


End file.
